


What happens in Cardiff...

by yaktastic



Category: Peep Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaktastic/pseuds/yaktastic
Summary: mark and johnson link up in cardiff





	What happens in Cardiff...

**Author's Note:**

> was clearing out my notes and thought this should be preserved as the sole piece of creative (ish) writing I have written of my own will, read it if you want x

“Oh, yes, take me, Johnson, I’m yours!” Mark screamed out, in his head of course, although him and Johnson would never happen. _Ever._

Cardiff was nice enough. The constant Welsh translations annoyed Mark but they weren’t too inconvenient. Halfway through his daily post-work pondering of the Welsh language, a familiar corporate voice rang through his ears and sent shivers up his spine.   
“Mark!”, it called out, “What on earth are you doing out here! Come with me!” Overtaken by his deep, manly voice, Mark was helpless against Johnson’s commands and dawdled over to where Johnson was reclining against a lamppost.   
“I’ve seen a change in you since we’ve moved. You’re more… relaxed. I like it, Mark, I like it a lot. Let’s walk.”

There was unmistakable tension as they strolled along the same cobbled paths as always. Mark’s eyes were glued to Johnson’s smooth ebony skin while Johnson’s raked across Mark’s entire form. Each man shivered as their limbs ghosted. The following events were obvious. 

The routine of Ming’s Chinese and spreadsheets was a mundane reality for both men. Eventually they managed to make it interesting. As the men became more familiar with each other, and Marks awkward admiration ceased, the intensity of their conquests increased. Tonight was no normal night for either man. Instead of the usual trek to Mark’s they ended up turning left instead of right at St. Mary Street. 

Mark could barely contain his panic as his routine was shifted. He caught Johnson’s eye. What he saw could only be described as hunger. For something other than Chinese.


End file.
